prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria (LoG)/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Good morning, Name. Let's work hard today." *'Afternoon:' "Hi there! How are you?" *'Evening:' "Oh, hello." *'Night:' "Good evening, Name. All done with work for the day?" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favourite:' "Oh, Choco Party Cake! It looks wonderful. ♥ Thanks, Name." *'Loved:' "Waaa, I'm very touched! I love it!♥ Thank you!" *'Liked:' "Wow, this is such a great gift! It's a pleasure! Thanks!" *'Dislike:' "Sorry. No thanks." *'Hated:' "What?! This is your idea of a prank, huh?" *'Horror:' "Ugh... Just looking at it makes me feel sick." 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "If you get tired from work, come for tea! Sweets are good when you're tired!" *'1 Heart:' "I love cake! I get happy just looking at cake! The popular cakes are cool and wonderful..." *'2 Hearts:' "Dad and Mom won't acknowledge my cakes. I wonder what's wrong with them? I think appearance is important too." *'3 Hearts:' "I love talking about love! It's not that I like gossip, but I like listening to stories about romance. So, do you think the tool shop owner and the flower shop owner are in love?" *'4 Hearts:' "Lately, I.... feel really happy when I see you, Name!" *'5 Hearts:' "When we eat together, the food tastes a lot better than normal!♫ It's strange!♪ Almost like there's a SECRET ingredient!♥" *'6 Hearts:' "I'm so happy! I really love you, Name." *'7 Hearts:' "At last we're officially newlywed now!" *'8 Hearts:' "Name, if we ever fight and I say 'I hate you!' That's not how I truly feel! That'll just be crazy talk! So don't believe it, OK?!" *'9 Hearts:' "Even if we didn't have all the yum-yum snacks... As long as I'm with you... I'm content!♫" *'10 Hearts:' "I hope we have many, many, many, many, many, many, many, MANY meals yet to come! Even when we're old geezers!" 'Festival' Christmas "Good morning! Do you sleep well?♫ Guess I was waiting to have a Christmas dinner with a guy like you.♪ Name, do you like want to go out?" *'Yes:' "Really?! All right! I'm so happy! Well, see you at the inn by 17:00!♪" *'No:' "Hey, why will you reject? You better go next time!" (Maria leaves) White Day "Oh! A White Day present? You're very considerate. I'm happy. Thank you!" Valentine's Day "Hello, how are you?♪ This is a cake from my father. I know is Valentine's Day.♥ Well, see you!" 'Marriage Lines' Married to the Player *'After Proposal:' "Tomorrow is our wedding! Er, I mean seven days later. I can't wait!♫" *'Expecting a Child:' "My family is always getting into trouble. But you know, they have a good heart." *'After Baby's Birth:' "It's tough when the baby cries at night. But I have to do my best!" *'When First Child is Grown:' "Sometimes, it's important to not force things and just let them happen." *'When Second Child is Grown:' "Children grow so fast. ♫ They keep getting bigger... I'm afraid of not being able to keep up!" Female/Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "I heard the good news! Congratulations!" *'Expecting a Child:' "Your spouse tell me that you're having a child. Good luck!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations! I heard you had a baby!" *'When First Child is Grown:' "Child Name looks like you." *'When Second Child is Grown:' "You raised Child Name so well!" Rival Marriage Lines *'Before Marrying Glass:' "Being with my darling Glass makes food taste better. True story!" *'After Emily is Born:' "Oh, the labour was SO hard! But after I saw the baby, all the pain just disappeared!♪" *'After Emily Learns to Crawl:' "People say Emily takes after me, but she sleeps exactly like Glass does!♪ Guess there's a little bit of both of us in her!♥" *'After Emily Learns to Talk:' "Emily is starting to talk back to me! She gets that from Glass!" *'After Emily is Grown:' "Emily grown so much already!♫ She drinks so much milk! Just like me!" 'Other Lines' *'Flower Jewel (Rejection):' "Oh! I'm not in a good mood now! ...Sorry!" *'Flower Jewel (Acceptance):' "How nice. I want to be given one, too. ...What? Me?! No way! Are you kidding? Oh my... if you're serious say so. Of course I will! Yes!" *'Female Player shows the Flower Jewel:' "Flower Jewel is so beautiful." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Oh, SO CUTE! ♫" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Wow, that looks so cute! That animal is friendly! I'm impressed!♫" *'Win a Contest:' "You're so COOL, Name! Congratulations on winning Name!♫" *'Lost a Contest:' "Maybe you aren't meant the winner. At least not right now. Losing a contest is really painful." *'Talk too much:' "Heyo." Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery Quotes